Sudden Return
by chantelle222
Summary: " who would of thought Nibbles and the ice queen?" Lily and Ethan have been together ever since Ash, lily's ex fiancée, had left Holby. But with a return Lily will be pushed to the limits to choose who. Will she be able to cope or is it all to much { warning self harm and mentions of suicide!}
1. Chapter 1

7 months ago…

" Look Lily I don't think this is right for us just lash isn't right I think you'd be better off without me." Ash spoke to lily as he walked out the door…

Present…

"Morning beautiful." Ethan said turning around to face his girlfriend Lily pecking her on the lips. But the kiss became more passionate but eventually they pulled away. They had managed to keep their relationship private for 3 months now and it wasn't going public today! They quickly got up and lily ran to the shower but Ethan jumped in with her. Luckily the shower was big enough for them and they had a quick wash and got ready for work. Today they decided that they would drive together but park round the corner were nobody would see them. As they walked through the hospital into the staffroom Ethan pulled Lily into a passionate kiss but they were unaware of the eyes that were staring at them.

"wow who would of thought nibbles and the ice queen." Caleb began

"Shut up!" Ethan commanded

"I think the internet will enjoy this" Caleb said showing them the video.

"You dare!"

"oh I dare." He said posting the video onto YouTube. In the first few minutes the video had gainer seven million views and counting. This whole time Lily had been stood there feeling quite dizzy. Just then her feet gave way beneath her and she collapsed into a heap on the floor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your great reviews it was quiet nice to read them so I thought maybe ill update for you to be kind. I might right another chapter tonight and upload in the morning but im not sure. **

**Id like to give a shout out to casualty1fan for your lovely review and also to the guest that posted the update thank you it really made me want to update now x **

**thanks for reading and please read and review x**

"LILY!" Ethan shouted as he began to run over to her. He checked her pulse it wasn't low or high so he checked her heart rate which was normal. The only thing that wasn't was her tempreture it was very high.

" Caleb I need help here!" Ethan spoke

"well get someone then." He said beginning to walk out the door. Ethan had no choice he lifted lily up and carried her out. Zoe was the first to notice and her doctor senses kicked in and she ran over to them.

"What happened?" she asked

" I don't know. She just collapsed her pulse and heart rate are normal but her tempreture is extremely high." He answered while Zoe checked Lily's tempreture. They quickly summoned a bed and Lily was taken to cubicles. They began to check her over. They asked for blood smaples which had returned back as normal and now they wer waitig for the results from her urine sample.

When the results came back it was not what anyone of them were expecting .

"Lily did you know you were pregnant?"

" What! No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am super bored and I enjoy staying up till the clocks change so though I will write some chapters. Ill update chapter 8 when I rreach 7 reviews or I dunno. **

The next day…

Lily had been dishcharged from hospital with the news which she hoped she wouldn't receive anytime soon but she had. Why hadn't she used protection? But eve Lily couldn't abort a living creature its just cruel! So she decided to keep it. It had turned out she was three weeks and they were to have their scan at five weeks. Ethan and Lily were very excited. Lily wanted a little girl to play dollys with and Ethan wanted a little boy to play soldiers and football with. IT was times like this that lily became the happiest, she didn't know why though.

**Basically no im gonna skip to their scan and to when shes six months because I hate righting stuff like that I don't know why though its just all the cravings and things and I want to get to the exciting things! please leave a review thnx**


	4. Chapter 4

**5 weeks …**

Lily and Ethan were going for their scan today. They were both excited. As they were both in work today they decided to make their relationship public as people will find out sooner or later.

First thing they decided to do was hold hands. So they did they held hands all the way to the staffroom. Then they decided as Lily was I cubicles and Ethan was in resus they would kiss goodybye and they did and people noticed this and they were congratulated. Then it was time for their scan.

As they made their way up to maternity Fletch congratulated them as he a;ready knew but had never found the time to say congrats. They thanked him and carried on with their journey. When they arrived the receptionist moaned at them about time and then they were led on through by a young male doctor named Doctor shine.

The scan went perfect and they were given images of the scan. They gave one to Zoe and she placed it on her desk. Then they kept one for themselves.

When they arrived home Lily was rather tired so she decided she would head on off to bed. When she lie down she fell asleep straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 weeks …**

Lily and Ethan were going for their scan today. They were both excited. As they were both in work today they decided to make their relationship public as people will find out sooner or later.

First thing they decided to do was hold hands. So they did they held hands all the way to the staffroom. Then they decided as Lily was I cubicles and Ethan was in rhesus they would kiss goodbye and they did and people noticed this and they were congratulated. Then it was time for their scan.

As they made their way up to maternity Fletch congratulated them as he already knew but had never found the time to say congrats. They thanked him and carried on with their journey. When they arrived the receptionist moaned at them about time and then they were led on through by a young male doctor named Doctor Shine.

The scan went perfect and they were given images of the scan. They gave one to Zoe and she placed it on her desk. Then they kept one for themselves.

When they arrived home Lily was rather tired so she decided she would head on off to bed. When she lies down she fell asleep straight away.

Meanwhile Ethan lay on the sofa. HE had heard a rumour. A rumour that could ruin his and lily's relationship for ever. Well at least if she went back to that root.

The next day Ethan did some more research on the rumour and he came to the conclusion it was a lie. So he enjoyed his day as normal. But in his head he was going over his plan again and again and he managed to pick up the courage to make it come true…

**So what do you think his plan is? And who or what will wreck their relationship? Anyway next chapter will be 3 months then 5 then 6. Thnx as always and please r&r thnx x**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 Months…**

After much cravings, Morning sickness and pain Lily was used to it and she was now heading up for her 3 month scan. Ethan was at work so she was going solo but she was brave. As she checked herself in she felt a slight pain. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. Just then she was called in by a new doctor who sat her down and rubbed the gel on her stomach. After moving the ultrasound around the doctor began to stare at something.

"Ill be one second, im just going to get my doctor." The nurse spoke

Lily began to panic as the doctor looked at the screen.

"there's nothing to worry about Miss Chao well apart from fee's. Congratulations your carrying twins. Would you like to know the sex now or keep it as a surprise?"

"surprise please."

" ok we will print you some copies off then you can go."


End file.
